Love Like This
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: How is it that two canines can realize their love each other, but their human counter parts remain ignorant? Sirius/Remus. Short, fluffy, and sweet.


_**A/N: Hey guys. This is a bit different from the things I usually write, and it's not what I was planning on writing at all. Read anyways, please? It's sweet, least I think it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious I own nothing. **_

**Love like this**

The moon loomed full in the sky, casting its light down on the darkened grounds. Off in the distance, you could hear a howl, the sound of paws hitting the ground soon following the call.

There's a werewolf there, deep within the Forbidden Forest. He's big, with thick brown fur and wide, golden eyes. He's beautiful, so graceful, despite the fact that he should be terrifying.

Beside him, so close to him that their fur mix together, black with brown, is a dog, slightly smaller than the wolf is, with grey eyes and a rather wicked grin. Just by looking at the two, you could tell that they were made for each other, that their hearts may have been in two separate bodies, but were one.

When the dog was around, the werewolf was more than what stereotypes had made him seem. He was gentle, loving, softly running his rough tongue over the dog's fur, nuzzling his cheek with his cold nose, tenderly nipping at the dog's ear with his sharp teeth, never biting hard enough to draw blood.

It was obvious that the wolf loved the dog.

And even more obvious that the dog felt the same way for the wolf.

On nights like this, when the moon loomed over the earth, full and bright, the two played with each other, ignoring everything around them, even the large, solemn stag and the fearfully quaking rat, who always made sure to watch over the two canines.

And even though the wolf was the bigger of the two, the one meant to be fiercer and more ready to act as a shield whenever danger creeped upon the small group, it was the dog who protected the wolf, not so much from the other creatures who inhabited the forest, as from himself.

Each time the wolf went to turn his fangs or claws upon himself, eager to draw blood, the dog would be there, ready to bat his paws or snout away, eagerly licking at his face and barking in warning, chastising him for being foolish. The dog loved the wolf so much that he was ready to gain injuries himself, just to keep the wolf from hurting.

And what wounds the wolf did manage to gain, from scraping branches and wrestling matches in which the two often got carried away, the dog would whimper over pathetically, soothing the wounds with his tongue, cleansing each new scar and showering them with love.

The wolf, of course, would do the same for the dog, forcing him to lie still as he cleaned him, laying close to him when the night got too cold, draping himself over the canines black fur to act as a blanket as the dog shivered softly as the breeze hit him.

It was so obvious that the dog loved the wolf, and that the wolf felt the same for the dog. And as the laid together as the moon set and the sun rose, each silently mourning each others absence for the next month, it was amazing how much trouble certain people had taking in this truth.

Because even as the black haired boy laid tangled on the ground, wrapped protectively around the tawny haired youth as dawn came forth to release the werewolf from its pain, they were both ignorant to each others' feelings.

How is it that a creature of darkness, who was supposed to be incapable of feeling, and a mere dog that looked much like a servant of death, could realize their love for each other, while their human counter parts remained achingly unaware?

As the grey eyed boy opened his eyes, softly placing a kiss upon the scarred shoulder of the naked boy he laid behind, you couldn't help but sigh wistfully.

Because it's not often that you get to witness love such as this.

And it is amazing how these two boys, so in love and aching with it, seem to miss it, when it lies, open and vulnerable, right there in front of them.

Lets hope they realize it before it's too late.

_**A/N: I know, it's the shortest thing I've ever written, but oh well. I like it and this isn't even what I was supposed to be writing. It's so different from my original idea. Tell me what you think? Or else I'll just stop writing random one shots and things, seriously.**_

_**Review please.**_


End file.
